


Мята, лимон и прохлада

by Dear_Al



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: AU, Alpha/Omega, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Verse, cross-age, kind of fluff, youngGellert
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-30 19:23:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19409791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dear_Al/pseuds/Dear_Al
Summary: по заявке 5-22 с кинк-феста: Омегаверс в гельбусе, кроссэйдж. Янг!Геллерт омега, Эйдж!Альбус альфа. Кинк на босого, беременного Геллерта на кухне, у которого революция из головы все равно не идет.Если ббк не оч, то можно уже родившего Геллерта с младенцем - но тоже на кухне и с революцией. Или даже три в одном - босой, снова беременный и все еще кормящий с революционными идеями.





	Мята, лимон и прохлада

Рабочий день в министерстве магии заканчивался в шесть вечера. Полчаса на всевозможные доделки и дотошное раскладывание бумаг и писем, которые нынешний господин министр магии не доверял секретарям и помощникам. Еще десять минут – на неизбежные разговоры с уходящими домой коллегами, перешучивания – о этот утомительный сухой британский юмор! - обмен новостями между работающими на разных этажах отделами. И эти десять минут частенько превращались в полчаса, если среди попавшихся навстречу министру Дамблдору оказывался мерзкий Эльфиас Дож, постоянно пытающийся уговорить своего гениального и высокопоставленного однокашника зайти в какой-нибудь паб, наплевав на то, что дома того вообще-то ждут….

Геллерт, устроившийся на диване с тяжеленным фолиантом по средневековой алхимии, утащенным с прикроватной тумбочки супруга, злобно следил за временем с помощью темпуса, постукивая ногтями по кожаной обложке, и предавался мечтам, чем именно из своего обширного арсенала сглазов он бы запустил в этого пристающего к чужим мужьям бету-неудачника. В Альбуса с его проклятым английским воспитанием, добравшегося до кресла министра магии кое-где и по чужим головам, но не способного раз и навсегда осадить настырных «друзей», тоже хотелось запустить хотя бы тем самым книжным томом, который Геллерт сейчас держал в руках. Раздражение циркулировало по всему телу вместе с кровью, постепенно нарастая, вместе с мерзкой, ноющей и тянущей болью в пояснице и крутящей внутренности тошнотой. Вот ведь! А с утра хотел почитать, написать несколько писем друзьям, проверить, как именно международные газеты преподнесли последние новости из Мехико. МАКУСА настырно продавливала свои правила по тварям у зависимых соседей, причислив к запрещенным элементам не только оборотней, но и вейл, и кентавров, и даже сделали попытку замахнуться на гоблинов. Dummköpfe! Он собирался немного развлечься в попытках отгадать, кто и сколько заплатил редакциям, и как это можно использовать…

И что?! Утро пришлось убить на хозяйственные делам, причем ладно бы следить приходилось только за собственным поместьем, но ведь были еще счета возлюбленного супруга! Который никогда не помнил, ни когда у господина министра прием или благотворительный вечер в его собственном доме, ни когда пора поздравлять родственников и друзей, ни что нынче в моде, ни с кого пора трясти оплату за статьи, ни пора ли продлевать гоблинские бумаги по вкладам… Пока Геллерт разобрался со счетами, пока заказал все нужное, пока написал ответы на хотя бы треть присланной макулатуры, стараясь не скрипеть зубами – кто вообще придумал, что это обязанность омеги?! Пусть бы домовики писали очередные вежливые сожаления, что министр с супругом в виду юного возраста наследницы пока не могут принимать участие в поздних и длительных мероприятиях вне дома! А сам бы он занимался только тем, что действительно может как-то повлиять на общественную и политическую жизнь…и чеки на благотворительность подписывал, так и быть. Все равно перед журналистами позировать для очередных броских заголовком про беспримерную щедрость семьи первого лица магической Британии. Геллерт вздохнул и скривился – свои колдографии с животом он терпеть не мог, хотя Альбус как-то совершенно без иронии обмолвился, что одно такое изображение поднимает его рейтинг больше, чем снижение налогов, которых за последние три года было два. А народная любовь им обоим еще очень пригодится, если Геллерт все еще собирается в ближайшее время убедить мужа протащить кое-какие поправки в законы о магглах... Ради такого можно даже на очередное интервью в придачу к колдографиям согласиться, хотя с ним тоже будет немало возни и переписки… 

В общем, дел оказалось с излишком. В результате, присел на секундочку после работы с бумагами и заснул на два часа, проснулся с больной головой и затекшим и конечностями… потом почти сразу прибежала годовалая дочь, которой надоели бестолковые домовухи, потребовала внимания, пришлось листать с ней детские книжки, играть, потом кормить, потому что ела их Ариадна только если прямо перед ней кто-нибудь еще с фальшивой радостью и упоением подносил ложку ко рту. То еще удовольствие при бушующем токсикозе, который в этот раз и не подумал закончиться после первого триместра, между прочим! Вот и весь его день.

Часы над камином пробили семь, и Геллерт недовольно зашипел сквозь зубы, встряхнул онемевшими руками, стараясь не смотреть на отеки и ярко выделяющиеся под светлой кожей вены. Кроме токсикоза, пожалуй, жаловаться ему было особо не на что – стройная юношеская фигура не расплывалась, ходил он по-прежнему быстро и изящно, магия слушалась, а мелкие неприятности вроде этих идиотских отеков по вечерам, тянущей поясницы, сонливости и смещенного центра тяжести должны были закончиться, как и в первый раз, в первые же недели после родов… Но все равно бесили. Он ведь собирался, клялся себе, что больше никогда! Ни-ког-да! Никогда не позволит превращать свое тело в обузу! В это жалкое подобие туши сносорога! И ведь такой отличный план был… Родить наследника, раз уж так вляпался, и влюбленный альфа не спускает глаз с беременной пары, дождаться, пока тот переключится на ребенка, и сделать ноги в ту же Мексику, накачавшись зельями-блокираторами по самую белобрысую макушку! Там такой революционный угар творился с освободительным движением и восстанием оборотней, что затеряться можно было кому угодно. Посмотреть вокруг, набраться опыта, наладить связи с местными подпольщиками, списаться с товарищами из Друмштранга, разделяющими его взгляды на мир… Заняться, наконец, делом! Нормальным, правильным делом, не имеющего никакого отношения к этим дурацким гормональным играм, в которых твое место определяют не способности, трудолюбие и дотошность, а единственно только с каким набором хромосом тебе не повезло родиться! И когда бы он уже добился своего, стал кем-то, а не просто омегой…тогда уже можно было бы строить по-настоящему равноправные отношения, в которых не приходилось бы каждую свою идею пропихивать через мужа, благо хоть тот не считает его дурачком! И вместо этого вот он снова в том же положении сидит все в той же Англии и ждет, когда явится великий Альбус Дамблдор, чтобы устроить тому скандал. Блестяще, Геллерт, просто блестяще… Разумеется, именно для такого итога ты все и затевал – искал старые чары, практиковал дуэльные навыки, по крупицам собирал все, что известно о развитии дара предвидения, формировал вокруг себя кружок единомышленников…и все это, чтобы в семнадцать лет оказаться состоящим в браке с ярким представителем официальной власти, в оппозицию которой ты собирался становиться, меньше чем через год родить ему первого ребенка и почти сразу же забеременеть вторым!

Геллерт тихо зарычал себе под нос, досадуя на случайную оплошность, и раздраженно смахнул с лица выбившуюся из прически непривычно кудрявую прядь. Ничего удивительного, Альбусу нравились его волосы, он уговорил мужа их отрастить, так что приходилось теперь, чтобы не мешались, плести косу, в которой те начинали виться…но все равно бесило быть похожим на какого-то барана! Поведшегося на сладкие песни альфы барана. А то не знал, что как бы перед ним не расстилались до метки, после нее все будет вот так?! Ногти с противным звуком проскребли по обложке фолианта.

И ведь сам согласился на полноценный союз! Да, с брачным контрактом – предложенным и составленным по большей части самим Альбусом, у самого Геллерта, слегка ошалевшего от буйства собственного тела, на такое ума тогда не хватило. Хотя супруг не поскупился – по подписанному им документу у Геллерта было столько вольностей, что другие омеги и мечтать бы не посмели... Вот только маленькое уточнение – все вольности допускались, пока не угрожали здоровью его и детей, настоящих и будущих. Любые книги, эксперименты, лабораторные опыты, научные симпозиумы, приемы с танцами и фуршетами, артефакты, чужие тайны и даже политические заседания в министерстве, на которые муж его иногда проводил, делая вид, что не в силах расстаться с так долго ожидаемой парой… Все это было разрешено, только пока Альбус не начинал в очередной раз трястись над его состоянием! Черный рынок, впрочем, как и революционное подполье, в список разрешенных вещей не входил вообще никогда, но если очень хочется… В конце концов, он лично никуда не срывается, только сов шлет, а сам честно сидит дома с дочерью и ждет мужа, разве что подавать ему чай и газету по возвращению не спешит… Эти англичане с их идиотскими традициями!

Срочно захотелось разбить или уничтожить что-нибудь особо английское. Отвратительный фарфоровый сервиз в цветочек – почти такой же, какой стоял в буфете у его престарелой тетушки. Или любимую домашнюю рубашку Альбуса, которую в доме Гриндевальдов постеснялись бы отдать на тряпки домовикам…

Рука уже сжала палочку привычным для бомбарды хватом, когда в дело вступил разум. Геллерт ошалело тряхнул головой, прикрыл глаза, выдыхая через нос – он никогда не отличался кротким нравом, но скачки настроения в положении пугали своей внезапностью и непредсказуемостью. И вели обычно к малоприятным последствиям, чего стоила их ссора с деверем во время его первой беременности! Хотя тот всегда вызывал раздражение, но не до пыточного же проклятия… Благо, Альбус тогда встал на его сторону, запретив волновать мужа и выгнав братца едва ли не взашей. И вообще, невзирая на чудовищный вкус в одежде и посуде, а также британское занудство, Альбус всячески потакал его желаниям. Водил с собой на заседания визенгомота и на научные конференции, беря на себя все объяснения с недоумевающими окружающими, пояснял некоторые моменты, выслушивая потом вечерами впечатления и мысли Геллерта об увиденном и услышанном, кое-что даже пускал потом в ход, всегда предварительно спросив разрешения и позволив понаблюдать за результатом… И вообще, слишком много позволял своей омеге, по общему мнению. Даже для самого молодого и прогрессивного в истории Англии сначала главы отдела международного сотрудничества, а теперь и министра. Ему, кажется, запрет на физические наказания в учебных учреждениях народные массы припоминали меньше, чем все сделанные отступления от традиций для партнера. Знали бы они, что и внезапной заботе первого лица государства о спинах подрастающего поколения, тоже обязаны все той же омеге, у которой после Друмштранга осталась пара не очень красивых шрамов…

Камин плюнул зелеными искрами.

\- Ну, наконец-то! – Геллерт, почувствовавший тепло в аккуратной метке над ключицей еще до того, как увидел, кто шагнул из пламени, выпрямился, скрестил руки на груди и сердито уставился на вымотанного мужа, отмечая невольно и сеточку алых лопнувших капилляров в глазах и углубившиеся морщины на лбу, и жесткую складку в углу рта... Следующую гневную фразу он усилием воли проглотил, просто вопросительно приподняв бровь.

\- Извини, Треверс на выходе поймал, - Альбус шагнул к нему, бросив легкое летнее пальто и пиджак на ближайшее кресло, прижался губами ко лбу, привычно уколов короткой бородкой, опустился рядом обнимая одной рукой за плечи, как будто не замечая настороженной отстраненности мужа. Его магическая сила привычно заполняла собой комнату, всю, без остатка, заставляя дышать собой вместо воздуха, упиваться, в который раз восторгаясь, подставляясь, позволяя себя пометить, заклеймить отголоском чужой мощи… – Ари?

\- Ариадна уже спит, - проворчал Геллерт, мысленно отвешивая себе подзатыльник за то, что в который раз поддался влиянию магии Альбуса, почти поплыв бесхребетной лужей. – Зубы резались, вскочила сразу после твоего ухода, так что вечером она рано угомонилась. Не ходи, разбудишь. Завтра суббота, успеешь натискаться и набаловать!

Альбус как-то подозрительно замялся, отводя глаза.

\- Что? Только не говори, что собираешься куда-то в выходной!

\- Это всего на пару часов с утра, - виновато вздохнул супруг, проводя ладонями от глаз к вискам – устал и мигрень. Но с такими новостями пусть на вечернее чаепитие и массаж от Геллерта не рассчитывает!

\- Твой Дож что, поклялся покончить жизнь самоубийством, если ты все-таки не сходишь с ним в паб?!

\- Срочное собрание мирового совета, у МАКУСА какие-то новости, - вяло отозвался Альбус, откидывая голову на спинку дивана и прикрывая глаза. Даже за любезного друга заступаться не стал… И правда устал. Иначе бы сразу просчитал, что услышит в ответ на свои откровения.

\- Я тоже хочу послушать!

\- Гел, ты же понимаешь, что туда только порталом? – даже голову от дивана оторвал и плечо пальцами сжал, как будто бы его омега сейчас прямо из-под рук сорвется и рванет на ту сторону Атлантики. – И не одним. Что тебе сейчас несколько нежелательно… А маггловский лайнер плывет месяц.

-Это ты во всем виноват! – злобно сообщил Геллерт, отодвигаясь. Альбус был прав, но от этого было только обиднее. МАКУСА! Мировой совет! Политика! Множество прекрасных, восхитительных сплетен, которые уж он бы точно нашел, как использовать! – Во всём, что мне нежелательно! Ты с твоими наклонностями отца большого семейства и неумением контролировать свои порывы альфа-самца!

\- Прости, золотце, - виновато отозвался муж и встряхнулся, поднимая и пристраивая его ноги к себе на колени и начиная неспешно разминать ступни и щиколотки. – Я тебе потом свои воспоминания в думосброс солью, обещаю. Очень устал сегодня? Хочешь, поищем еще пару нянек, чтобы тебе было легче?

\- Не хочу! – фыркнул в ответ Геллерт негодующе, ища и не находя признаки возмущения на лице своего альфы. Хотя тот совершенно точно помнил, не мог не помнить, кто на самом деле не контролировал свои порывы, гормоны и желания, усомнился в своей привлекательности, умудрился приревновать Альбуса едва ли не к каждому фонарному столбу в Англии и, в конце концов, едва ли на не набросился на собственного мужа, что и привело к его нынешнему положению. И это вместо того, чтобы потихоньку собрать вещи и сбежать! Геллерт, конечно, оправдывал себя тем, что сей порыв произошел в первые несколько месяцев после рождения дочери, когда по утверждениям большинства шанс повторной беременности был минимальным, но… - Наша домовуха вынянчила три поколения Гриндевальдов, включая меня. Справится! А я если от чего и устал, так это от отупляющей жизни, в которой мне ничего нельзя! Хочу хотя бы в лабораторию!

Руки Альбуса на мгновение замерли, а потом продолжили неспешно оглаживать косточку над подъемом, когда он самым нейтральным тоном предложил:

\- Сердце мое, давай ты пока ограничишься теорией в зельеварения и алхимии, хорошо? Сделай расчеты, потом сварим вместе, что ты хочешь, когда…

\- Плохо! – перебил его Геллерт резко, чувствуя, как на него снова накатывает раздражение от поднятой темы. - Ограничь зельеварение, отложи темные искусства, потерпи без дуэльной площадки, не создавай порталы, не аппарируй, даже трансфигурацию не вздумай трогать, сиди и превращайся в ленивого жирного пингвина над пергаментами!

\- В трансфигурации я просил тебя не превращать себя в другого человека, потому что, во-первых, не полностью закончил исследование, а во-вторых…

\- А во-вторых, потому что это возможно – только возможно! – опасно для моего живота! – взвился Геллерт, яростно сверкая глазами.

\- Для тебя тоже, - в голосе Альбуса зазвучали предупреждающие металлические нотки, но Гриндевальд уже завелся не на шутку.

\- Для меня опасно сидеть и ничего не делать! Я стану троллем, Ал! Тупым, как камень!

Супруг не впечатлился. Иногда казалось, что он бы вообще выдохнул с облегчением, если бы его омега совсем перестала совать нос в политику и науку. Как будто бы и не было того первого года, когда они могли ночами напролет болтать обо всем на свете - от последних открытий в астрономии до теоремы Эрсо-Лагана и расчета мнимых переменных в шести уравнениях Бальтазара. От проблемы налогообложения для заводчиков гиппогрифов, до необходимости что-то делать, чтобы улучшить систему поиска магглорожденных детей с магическим даром. И чем это все кончилось? Стоило им оказаться в одной супружеской постели, как вместо равноправных бесед двух ученых и политиков, двух пытливых умов, способных вести нормальную дискуссию, вместо обсуждения нового, лучшего мира, появился этот отвратительный успокаивающий тон, эта мерзкая опека по самым мелким поводам, как будто он несмышлёныш какой-то, эти постоянные попытки закрыть его в доме вместе с ребенком… Да считал ли его муж вообще когда-то равным? У них двадцать лет разницы в возрасте, в конце-то концов!

И словно чтобы его окончательно добить, Альбус напомнил: 

\- Ты мне очень помог с рунами для последней статьи, сам знаешь, ваш северный футарк совершенно не моя стихия.

Геллерт в бешенстве зарычал и вскочил на ноги, заметался кругами по лежащей перед камином шкуре, сжимая и разжимая кулаки.

\- Альбус! Я провозился три дня! Три проклятых дня с детской задачкой, с которой два года назад справился бы за пару-тройку часов, шутя! Прекрати издеваться! Я уже катастрофически поглупел! Я засыпаю над цифрами! Меня тянет вместо расчетов начертить проект перестановки в детской! Скоро я начну рисовать цветочки! Еще пара месяцев переваливающейся уткой и полгода наседкой, и место мне будет только на рождественском столе главным блюдом!

\- Гел, это пройдет, - муж смотрел на него с дивана, все такой же невозмутимый…непробиваемый! - Твоему телу сейчас тяжело, я понимаю…то есть, конечно же, я не понимаю, насколько именно, но совершенно уверен – и целители со мной согласны - что все это временные явления. Потерпи немного, сердце мое… Я знаю, что ты хочешь действовать, что тебе надоело сидеть дома. Хочешь во Францию? Или поживите с Ари в Гриндевальде, там вокруг поместья хоть погулять есть где в предгорьях, я буду так же появляться по вечерам…

\- Я не хочу менять одну клетку на другую, Ал! – голос прозвучал с явной истеричной нотой, заставив Геллерта самого поморщиться, но остановиться он уже не смог. – Я не хочу сидеть взаперти где угодно – у твоих друзей в Париже, у себя в поместье, на море, в Нью-Йорке… Неважно! Я хочу действовать! Что-то делать! Менять мир, пока не поздно! Ты же знаешь, в таком состоянии я даже видений не вижу, потому что стимулировать их зельями и травами ты мне не даешь, а может быть, мы уже пропустили несколько ключевых точек!

\- Геллерт…

\- Что Геллерт?! Когда Геллерт говорил все то же самое два года назад, тебя это устраивало! Ты соглашался с тем, что магглы, уже успевшие развязать одну кровавую бойню, ничему не научились и вот-вот устроят вторую! А теперь, когда на мне твоя метка, и я выполняю роль инкубатора…

\- Геллерт!

Альбус рявкнул, его магия разлилась вокруг, заставив на мгновение потеряться в ней, почти захлебнуться, заново ощущая себя беспомощным щенком первый раз почувствовавшим, как пульсирует вокруг него воздух от силовых линий предназначенного ему альфы. А в следующую секунду Геллерт ощутил, как его плечи сжали жесткие пальцы, притягивая в объятия вскочившего и изловившего его супруга.

\- Ты не инкубатор, - пуговицы жилетки неудобно впивались куда-то под ребра, борода колола щеку, настроение в очередной раз скакало бешеным ниффлером, увидевшим блестящую цацку, но тихий, глубокий голос и окутавшее его тепло успокаивали. Вызывали доверие. Альбус окружал его силой, властью, магией...и заботой. Треклятой заботой, которая так злила, и без которой Геллерт очень быстро начинал изводить себя мыслями о том, зачем он сдался первому человеку магической Англии со своим заторможенным, отказывающимся работать мозгом, снова выросшим животом, отекшими ногами и полным неумением воплощать в реальность хоть какие-нибудь серьезные планы. Не то чтобы его революционные идеи порадовали бы Альбуса, если бы он все-таки довел их воплощение до ума… Но то, что он оказался необязательной безвольной, ни на что не годной тряпкой бесило уже его самого!

Бесило, пока он не оказывался вплотную к Альбусу, который как-то умудрялся перевернуть все с ног на голову, заставляя забыть на время даже о его планах по переделу мира. 

– Не смей так о себе говорить. Ты самый умный, дотошный и талантливый маг из всех, кого я когда-либо видел. И ты обязательно добьешься всего, чего хочешь. Я вовсе не собираюсь этому препятствовать, просто не хочу, чтобы ты подорвал себе сейчас здоровье. Веришь мне?

\- Никогда не верь легилиментам, - буркнул Геллерт уже без прежнего запала, прикрывая глаза и укладывая голову на плечо мужу, начиная считать вдохи и выдохи. Проклятые гормоны! Так недолго в горячке спора и про свои планы проговориться… – Так что нет! Самый дотошный маг на тебя в зеркало обычно смотрит! 

Сверху послышался смешок, а потом его поцеловали в затылок.

\- Ну, раз ты дал мне карт-бланш на занудство… Зелья сегодня точно не пил, судя по твоему настроению…вообще не ел?

\- Яблоко, - проворчал Геллерт, все так же, не открывая глаза. – И два тоста. С утра. И больше не хочу, спасибо! Хотя нет, хочу лакрицы. Черной. Правильной, а не той гадости, которая продается на вашем острове!

\- Хорошо, - Альбус осторожно, не выпуская его, подвел снова к дивану, взмахом руки, невербально подозвал ближе журнальный столик. – Завтра отправимся камином в Гриндевальд, сходим прогуляться, купим тебе твою лакрицу. А пока просто попьем чай и пойдем спать.

\- Ненавижу уже чай, овсянку и вашу английскую погоду! – Геллерт поднял голову и устало улыбнулся мужу, который в очередной раз без упреков вытерпел всплеск паршивого настроения беременной омеги.

\- Мне, похоже, остается только порадоваться, что я в этот список не вхожу? – поинтересовался тот, явственно расслабляясь и снова усаживаясь рядом, оглаживая кончиками пальцев по загривку, ровно там, где он обычно сжимал зубы в спальне. – Судя по запаху, нам несут твою мяту.

Столик и правда, словно сам собой начал заполняться чашкам, и Геллерт, мотнув головой, с наслаждением уткнулся в ту, которая пахла морозной прохладой, травами и лимоном.

\- Тебе лучше? – ладонь Альбуса, пару часов спустя прервавшего свой рассказ об очередной склоке, разгоревшейся во время заседания визенгомота, легла на бедро приятной теплой тяжестью, намекая, что пора вставать и идти в постель перед завтрашним ранним подъемом, который организует маленькая голосистая девочка. Но сдаваться так просто Геллерт не собирался.

\- Возможно, - согласился он, хитро прищурившись и отставив уже давно пустую чашку. – Лучше настолько, что я готов услышать от тебя объяснения по поводу одного алхимического рецепта из твоей книги для чтения на ночь!

Супруг притворно застонал, хватаясь за сердце.

\- Жестокий! Я-то надеялся, мы просто пойдем и ляжем спать…

\- По разным спальням, как и положено по вашим чопорным британским традициям?

Альбус посмотрел неожиданно серьезно, вздохнул и спокойно уточнил:

\- Ты хочешь побыть один? Или просто посидеть, поговорить? Ты же знаешь, тебе достаточно просто сказать, Гел.

Геллерт смешался, как и всякий раз, когда сталкивался с тем, что самый гениальный манипулятор современности проявлял в его отношении прямолинейность дубины тролля. Хотя так было с самого начала. С того момента, когда он впервые увидел магию Альбуса Дамблдора и понял, что забыть это зрелище не сможет, как бы не старался. С того момента, когда он позволил кому-то вмешаться в свою жизнь и что-то решить…

Без Альбуса он бы вылетел из Друмштранга пробкой – никто бы не стал терпеть омегу, покалечившего и проклявшего пяток альф-наследников из самых родовитых семей Северной Европы, когда те всего лишь пытались выказать свое расположение, пусть и крайне неуклюже. Такой была бы официальная версия. И всем было бы плевать, что ранняя течка и без того достаточный стресс, чтобы что-то соображать, что с его уровнем магической силы Геллерт и так сделал все возможное и невозможное, чтобы не допустить неконтролируемого выброса по лей-линиям, на которых стоял Друмштранг, что по законам даже в предназначенной друг другу паре со связанной магией насилие недопустимо…В глазах тех уродов он стал законной добычей, как только пространство вокруг него расцвело видимыми силовыми потоками, предлагая окружающим оценить потенциал возможной пары-омеги. И если он о чем и жалел, так это о том, что начал с курциатуса, а не сразу с авады. Пусть до этого они и приятельствовали…

В обычные дни никто бы и внимания не обратил на стычку между учениками, но в том мае к ним принесло делегации из Хогвартса и Шармбатона, обсудить возрождение Тремудрого турнира. На отзвуки непростительных в старую галерею аппарировала толпа народу, возглавляемая заламывающей руки француженкой, на ломаном английском утверждающей, что она в жизни не допустит, чтобы ее…цыплятки? Птенчики?... столкнулись с этими ужасными северными варварами, его самого скрутило объединенными чарами профессоров, часть из которых с удивленными лицами начала вертеть головами, почувствовав изменения в магических токах…а потом всех как придавило, накрыв чужой властной силой, и Геллерт с удивлением понял, что он один остался спокойно стоять, не склонив голову, перед плотно сбитым рыжебородым мужчиной, внимательно изучающим его сквозь стекла очков. 

Геллерт знал его по колдографиям в газетах, читал статьи, восхищался как ученым и политиком. Но тогда и имя, и регалии – все вылетело из головы. Осталась только магия, неповторимая, чистая, мощная, сворачивающаяся вокруг него, танцующая, зовущая за собой. Магия и протянутая рука, которую он принял, позволяя чужим силовым потоком обернуться вокруг себя, помечая, обозначая принадлежность…

\- Гел? О чем задумался? – голос мужа выдернул из воспоминаний и Геллерт, тряхнув головой, со смешком признался.

\- О том, что в отношении меня ты всегда ведешь себя чудовищно нетипично.

\- Для альфы? – глаза у Альбуса весело заблестели. – Под замок не посадил, вышиванием гобеленов вместо темных искусств заниматься не отправил? Ну…не знаю, от гобеленов толку нет, можешь мне шерстяные носки связать к Рождеству, а то старость близко, кости ломит, наверное, ревматизм…

\- Нет, - не принял шутки Геллерт. – Для тебя. Я был шестнадцатилетним идиотом с ветром в голове, когда мы встретились. И что ты сделал?

\- И что я сделал? – комично высоко задрав брови, осведомился Альбус. – Вот насколько я помню, ничего предосудительного! В больничное крыло отвел…

\- Отнес!

\- Ну, хорошо, отнес, но исключительно по-рыцарски! И даже руки по дороге не распускал!

\- Зато чуть не прибил главного целителя, который попытался распустить свои, - рассмеялся Геллерт, устраивая подбородок на плече мужа. – Но я не про это. А про то, что ты тогда вместо того, чтобы сразу заявить на меня все права, дал полную свободу выбора, хотя, что я мог утворить, одной изначальной магии и известно!

\- То есть типичным для меня было бы на месте наброситься на шестнадцатилетнего школьника, который и так только что едва избежал насилия? – уточнил Альбус и голос у него был…

Геллерт раздраженно застонал.

\- Да нет же! Но ты всегда…стараешься, чтобы если окружающие и делали глупости, то тщательно тобой просчитанные, а то и подстроенные! А если бы я вместо того, чтобы принять предложение тетушки сбежал куда-нибудь на край света? Ты же даже не сказал тогда ничего! Я вообще сначала подумал, что такая пара, как я, тебе и даром не сдалась!

\- Ты не все, - Альбус перестал хмуриться и нежно провел пальцем по спинке носа супруга. – И моя магия тебя отметила. Так что нашел бы. Просто…я не хотел на тебя давить. Особенно после всего, что тогда произошло, я же не знал, как ты отреагируешь на мой возраст и должность эта… Поэтому написал Батильде, предложил помочь с твоим обучением экстерном, а дальше ты и сам знаешь.

\- А дальше ты мне целый год слал письма по ночам, - закатил глаза Геллерт, который до сих пор с легкой тоской вспоминал то время, когда его дни были наполнены занятиями по подобранным тетушкой книгами, личными знакомствами с учеными из кружка Фламмелей, куда его ввел тогда еще будущий муж, экспериментами, выходящими далеко за границы школьной программы... А еще прогулками и короткими встречами один на один с Альбусом… Ночи были хуже. Потому что кроме переписки и разработки планов по свершению мировой революции, он часами лежал без сна, вспоминая о том, как его обволакивала чужая магия, сделав на какие-то мгновения окружающий мир понятным и правильным. И каждый раз это воспоминание заводило тело, не смотря на подавители, так, что приходилось дрочить, закусив угол подушки и стараясь не думать, что он выглядит тем, кем и является в глазах общественности - жалкой, ненужной, ни на что не годной омегой, на которую не польстилась даже пара с созвучной магией. – Не очень романтичные. Как и предложение руки и сердца, которое ты начал с того, что внезапно вывалил передо мной на стол брачный контракт после того, как поцеловал!

\- Зато к этому моменту ты уже точно знал, кто я и что я, и мог трезво обдумать, согласен ты этот контракт подписать или нет, - пожал плечами муж с таким видом, как будто бы он и правда верил, что по уши влюбленный, раздразненный этим годом одновременно вместе и порознь Геллерт мог от него отказаться. Он бы и сейчас согласился. Только контракт бы составил немного по-другому…

\- Может, нужно было не подписывать? – из чистой вредности фыркнул все-таки Геллерт, утыкаясь лицом Альбусу в шею. – Перевернул бы мир, пока никто не следил за тем, чтобы я соблюдал режим дня и не влезал во все неприятности подряд!

\- Еще перевернем, - Альбус обнял его крепче, потянул на себя, затаскивая на колени боком, поглаживая по животу. – Уже немного осталось, всего пара месяцев, а потом снова буду брать тебя с собой на заседания, жутко не хватает твоих комментариев…

\- И эта пара месяцев самая мерзкая! – Геллерт обвил руками шею мужа и медленно, порочно облизнулся, с удовольствием отмечая, как расширяются у его альфы зрачки и утяжеляется дыхание. Поерзал на коленях, вызвав недовольный стон… - И ты никак не помогаешь мне их пережить!

\- Целители же сказали, что вредно… - попытался поспорить Альбус, но замолк, когда на него недовольно шикнули, расстегивая жилет и рубашку. Целители много чего сказали. Но если он и впрямь собирается попробовать претворить в жизнь хотя бы часть своих планов… в конце концов, у них теперь дети, и он совсем не хочет, чтобы на их долю выпала еще одна маггловская война! Альбус обязательно поймет, но для этого нужно, чтобы он осознал серьезность намерений мужа, перестал считать их капризами и страхами беременной омеги…нужны будут основания. Месяца три на то, чтобы магглы показали себя во всей красе, но не перешли черту, за которой их уже нельзя будет остановить... план противодействий давно вчерне прикинут. С его помощью магический мир победит. А пока Геллерт Гриндевальд хочет получить от своего альфы столько любви, сколько сможет. И немного больше.

\- Сделай так, чтобы было не вредно! Ты же гений!

**Author's Note:**

> В данном случае, автор счел правильным определение подходящих друг другу пар в мире сделать с фиксацией на совместимости магии, а не на запахах.
> 
> По поводу имени дочери Геллерта и Альбуса:  
> "Есть версия, что имя Ариана – это фонетически преобразованное греческое имя Ариадна, означает «непорочная», «священная», «преданная», «святая»."


End file.
